Pingas Nation
The Pingas Nation is a faction of mutated humans and other organisms who have been transformed by the Pingas Virus by the Pingas Overlord. Pingas Nation is an enemy of the Derp Cat Legion. History The Pingas Nation was founded shortly following the rise in popularity of the Pingas meme. The Pings Overlord, a variation of Dr. Eggman, soon began to share the same goal of world conquest as his marginally less dank counterpart. The Pingas Overlord used the popularity of the meme to his advantage, luring the fans of the meme and infecting them with the Pingas Virus. Eventually the infected population became large enough to form a country. Through unknown means, the Pingas Overlord ascended to a Dank Meme. Pingas Nation took over a portion of land in Memeland, and soon after announced themselves as an independent nation. Due to this hostile attack, Memeland retaliated soon after, with some support from other nations in the United Memes. Pingas Nation's expansion attempts were stopped in their tracks, however the Pingas Virus proved to be very potent, infecting several Memeland soldiers. Fearing the virus and what it could do, the United Memes negotiated a peace treaty with Pingas Nation, with Pingas Nation being allowed to keep their initial area of land, and being given a seat at the United Memes, in exchange for an end to the fighting. Soon after being founded, Derp Cat Legion became suspicious of Pingas Nation, and began looking for a cure for the Pingas Virus, capturing a Pingas soldier to research the virus. However, the soldier managed to escape, and reached Pingas Nation. Upon hearing of the DCL's plans, the Pingas Overlord launched an attack on Derp Island. The battle was hard-fought, with many DCL soldiers being infected, including DLC member Luigi almost being infected. However, unbeknownst to Pingas Nation, Derp Cat Legion managed to complete their cure for the Pingas Virus and reversed the effects of the virus, with those cured gaining immunity. Pingas Nation was forced back soon afterword. Following this, the United Memes placed sanctions on Pingas Nation, and now began to share Derp Cat Legion's concern. Pingas Nation has not been very active since, most likely due to having lost their initial leverage gained via the Pingas Virus that kept the United Memes from outright attacking them. Despite this, peace has been maintained so far. Recently, Pingas Nation has begun mobilizing and seems to be preparing for....something. The Pingas Overlord has been mysteriously absent from several UM meetings. Despite this suspicious behavior, Pingas Nation has launched no attacks on neighboring countries. Alas, whatever they're preparing for seems to be important... International Relations Due to the fact that they literally utilize a weaponized virus rather than just being cancerous like some of the other cringe factions, Pingas Nation has very few friends. Even the other cringe factions fear them. For this reason, the Pingas Overlord is monitored at all times during the meetings of the United Memes. Most countries have imposed sanctions on Pingas Nation, so their attacks are far and few between. Known Agents * Pingas Overlord (Leader) * The Amazing Pingas-Man * Pingas Ogre Family * Pingas Doll * Pingas Dragon * Team Pingas * Postman Pingas * Rage Pingas * Nyan Pingas * Pingas Soldiers Military Pingas Nation's military has two distinct facets: the chemical warfare side and the robotics side. Due to the Pingas Overlord being some variation of Dr. Eggman, he retains the Dr's genius and mechanical know-how, creating a seemingly endless army of technological weapons at his disposal, mainly in the department of robots. The Pingas Overlord also possesses several self-piloted mechs he utilizes on occasion. The chemical warfare side of Pingas Nation's military is built entirely based on the Pingas Virus. Use of the Pingas Virus is Pingas Nation's main form of combat strategy, going through a battlefield and infecting as many people as possible, transforming them into slaves of the Pingas Overlord. Though previously Pingas Nation's greatest weapon and fear tactic, following the discovery of a cure for the Pingas Virus by Derp Cat Legion, this ultimate weapon of theirs has no longer become a viable option, prompting their current stage of inactiveness. Economy Pingas Nation is the world's leading supplier of Pingas Memes, and makes most of their revenue from this industry. Secretly however, the Pingas Overlord makes deals with Deep Web criminal organizations, selling off his advanced technology for their use. Religion and Culture The Pingas Overlord is not known to practice any form of religion, and all other citizens of Pingas Nation are his mindless slaves, either robots or organic beings converted by the Pingas Virus. Trivia * Yes, we have built an entire nation based one the Pingas meme. Category:Factions Category:Pingas Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Bad Guys Category:Sonic Category:Derp Category:United Memes member countries Category:Countries Category:Yes this is a thing that exists